Z Ashes of the Dreams You Let Die ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When Ashley's life is in danger, she must say goodbye to the life she's built in Quantico, Virginia. Written for the CCOAC 'All the Colors of the Rainbow' challenge. ONESHOT


_**Author's Note: This is a oneshot written for the CCOAC All the Colors of the Rainbow challenge.**_

_**Thank you to EmmaBerlin for the sentence incorporated into the story!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**~Angie**_

* * *

><p><em>If I get you…you die.<em>

The white piece of paper in Ashley Seaver's hand slipped from her fingers and drifted slowly to the floor, the small breeze in her apartment blowing it back and forth until it finally reached its destination.

It wasn't signed…it didn't need to be. It was from a man who'd escaped from prison eight days, six hours and approximately forty six minutes ago.

Most people knew him as 'The Redmond Ripper.' She simply knew him as 'Dad.'

* * *

><p>"Why am I meeting you here?" Reid asked in confusion as he looked around the little bistro nestled in among the throng of other businesses on a busy D.C. street. "And…" he frowned as he studied her from head to toe. "Ashley, why are you in your pajama's?"<p>

"He found me," Ashley whispered.

"_Who_ found you?" Spencer Reid asked, concerned.

Ashley—stoic and calm in the midst of someone else's crisis—sniffed. "My father."

"Your—" Reid's eyes widened. "'The Redmond Ripper?'" he asked.

Ashley nodded and Reid stood. "Bureau, Ash. Now," he ordered.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Ashley was walking through around the streets of D.C. that her cell phone finally rang. "Spencer?" she said by way of greeting.<p>

"Where are you?" he asked.

She told him where she was without using actual street names or specific landmarks, and he told her to stay put; he was on his way.

* * *

><p>Foreboding…that's what this feeling was. The sun that had been shining just moments before was gone now, and Ashley lifted her eyes heavenward. As soon as her gaze came across the dark gray clouds that created such a sharp contrast to the clear turquoise water in the fountain, she had a feeling that the day had a potential to become worse.<p>

And when she saw Reid's face as he stood across the concrete structure from her, she knew her prediction had come true. He turned to circle the fountain, and she moved to meet him.

"What's going on?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We went through your entire apartment, Ashley," he told her. "There was no letter."

"But I don't…I don't understand," she said. But she knew exactly what it meant; he'd _been_ there.

"He must have let himself in right after you left," Reid explained.

"Do you guys have any idea where he could be?" she asked.

When Reid shook his head, Ashley took a deep breath. "You're not safe, Ashley," Reid told her.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know."

"You know what this means."

Again, she nodded. "Witness protection," she said miserably. They'd discussed it as soon as they'd heard about his prison break, but Ashley had managed to convince them not to force her into protection unless he made direct contact. _This _clearly qualified as direct contact.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Reid said sincerely.

She laughed harshly. "I thought that my father couldn't possibly fuck up my life any more after he so thoroughly ruined my childhood. Now he's going for my adulthood, too?"

"He's a sadist," Reid reminded her softly.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess I should go pack."

Reid shook his head. "You can't go back," he told her. "I packed some stuff for you while we were there."

"But there are things—"

"Make me a list," Reid told her.

Ashley watched as the sleek, black SUV pulled up. "I guess this is goodbye," she said sadly.

Reid nodded and she stepped forward to give him a gentle hug. "We'll catch him," he promised.

"Yeah. But how many young women will have to die to lead you to him?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't know," Reid answered.

Ashley pulled away. "Thank you, Spencer."

"For what?" he asked.

She smiled wistfully at him. "I always wanted a friend, but I could never let myself get close enough to anyone to really have one. They never understood that. _You_ did."

Reid smiled sadly. "Good bye, Ashley." He watched as she stepped into the back of the vehicle, yet another person to disappear from his life.

At least this one hadn't left without a goodbye.


End file.
